Mariage
by baladin
Summary: Petit secret révélé !


Mariage

Auteur : Baladin

Saison : post 10

Résumé : petit secret révélé !

Disclaimer : toujours rien à moi

Note de l'auteur : voici ma petite participation au dernier challenge du CPAF ! Un petit peu plus courte que d'habitude et peut être moins élaborée mais j'aime bien MDR MDR !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Sur le bord de la rive d'une petite rivière près de la grande ville, un homme, grand, cheveux grisonnant, se tenait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait découvert cet endroit peu après son arrivée dans la capitale. Lui qui aimait si peu les grandes villes, avait été ravi de trouver cet havre de paix. Il venait s'y ressourcer dès qu'il le pouvait, c'était vital pour lui, autrement il aurait « pété les plombs » depuis longtemps !

Il était venu aujourd'hui parce que demain il repartait pour Colorado Springs, ce week end était le mariage de Cassie et il allait retrouver toutes les personnes qui avaient partagées sa vie du temps où il était au SGC. Oh ! il les revoyait régulièrement, mais toujours dans le cadre du travail. Son affectation au HWSC avait creusé un fossé entre lui et eux : il était le grand patron maintenant et même s'ils le connaissaient bien il avait pris une aura nouvelle.

Cassie. La petite Cassandra récupérée sur cette planète terrain de jeu d'un goa'uld détraqué et seule survivante de son peuple, allait se marier. Bien sur ce n'était pas une nouvelle toute fraîche, cela faisait 6 mois qu'elle l'avait prévenu, mais après demain serait le grand jour, aussi il revoyait toute son histoire, toutes ces huit années passées à ses côtés.

Si Janet avait été sa Maman, Jack avait toujours représenté « le Papa » pour elle. Elle aimait beaucoup Teal'c et Daniel, mais c'était Jack son père de cœur. Carter était sa seconde maman terrienne mi grande sœur aussi !

Pour lui elle était « sa » fille, depuis le début ! Il avait essayé d'obtenir le droit de tutelle sans léser Janet lors de l'adoption par celle-ci de la petite puisqu'il s'était vu refuser le droit de l'adopter également, mais cela aussi lui avait été refusé son métier était trop risqué et il n'avait aucun lien avec Janet Fraisier. Mais Jack était tenace, aussi lorsqu'il avait pris ses nouvelles fonctions il était allé voir le Président.

Flash Back.

J – Monsieur le Président, merci de me recevoir.

H – Général O'Neill ! C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer. Que me vaut votre visite, je ne pense pas que cela soit pour votre job !

J – non Monsieur , vous avez bien deviné !

H – je vous écoute !

J – voilà il s'agit de Cassandra Fraisier, la jeune extra terrestre que Feu le Docteur Fraisier avait adoptée.

H – oui la jeune rescapée de la planète empoisonnée par Nirti !

J – exactement Monsieur. Lors de son arrivée sur terre j'avais demandé à partager l'adoption avec le docteur Fraisier, mais cela m'a été refusé. Aujourd'hui Cassie est seule et j'aimerai qu'il me soit possible de faire d'elle ma fille légitime, en plus d'être ma fille de cœur.

H – le Colonel Carter n'a-t-elle pas la tutelle de cette jeune fille ?

J – si Monsieur, mais sans que cette tutelle lui soit retirée, je voudrais que Cassie devienne ma fille et si possible que cela reste entre nous.

H – pourquoi ?

J – je ne suis pas particulièrement ouvert à montrer mes sentiments et la tendresse que je porte à Cassie personne ne la connaît réellement, aussi j'aimerai que cela continue. Je demanderai seulement à Cassandra si elle accepte, enfin si vous le permettez.

H – vu tout ce que vous avez fait pour la planète, c'est une bien petite récompense que vous me demandez là ! J'accepte volontiers votre requête. Si la jeune Cassandra le veut elle deviendra Cassandra O'Neill dès que possible.

J – pardon Monsieur Fraisier-O'Neill, si cela était possible, je ne veux pas qu'elle perde le nom de sa mère.

H – décidément vous m'étonnerez souvent Général ! Allez lui poser la question et je vous ferai parvenir les papiers que vous signerez dès qu'elle vous aura donné son accord !

J – merci Monsieur le Président..

Fin du flash back

Il se rappelait très bien comment cela c'était passé avec Cassie.

Flash back.

Cassie venait de rentrer à l'université de médecine, elle était en avance mais elle avait bénéficié de l'enseignement de sa mère et de Sam. Jack avait demandé à venir la voir pour « vérifier » son installation ! Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser !

C – Jack, tu sais je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! Regarde, ma chambre est sympa, non ?

J – t'appelle cela une chambre ? Moi je dirai plutôt un placard !

C – hé !

J – écoute, nous allons te chercher un studio tout à coté de l'université, comme cela tu seras plus à ton aise.

C – mais c'est hors de prix ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

J – toi peut-être, mais moi si ! Alors pas de discussion ! A propos de discussion, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose si tu le veux bien.

C – oh ! Tu es bien sérieux ! Viens allons à la cafet'

J – t'as pas un endroit plus « privé » ? Ce que j'ai à te dire est un peu particulier et je préfèrerai que nous soyons tranquilles !

C – bien retournons dans mon placard !

Arrivés dans la chambre de Cassie, Jack n'était pas très à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment lui poser la question.

C – vas-y ! demande-moi ce que tu veux ! Tu me fais un peu peur tu sais !

J – dès le jour où tu es arrivée sur terre j'ai voulu faire parti de ta vie, officiellement, tu vois. Mais l'administration a toujours refusé de prendre en compte mes demandes. Tu avais une maman formidable, et moi ma vie n'était l'idéale pour une enfant. Mais jamais je n'ai renoncé. La semaine dernière j'ai fait une demande directement auprès du Président, et si tu es d'accord tu peux devenir légalement ma fille. Voilà ...

C – (les larmes aux yeux) Tu veux vraiment que je devienne Cassandra O'Neill ?

J – nan, Cassandra Fraisier-O'Neill, je ne veux pas que tu renonces au nom de ta mère.

C – oh Jack ! Tu es...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en larmes.

J – tu veux bien ?

C – oui bien sur, je t'aime tellement !

J – moi aussi Cassie je t'aime. Tu es mon rayon de soleil !

C – (souriant tendrement) serais-tu un romantique ? Tu caches bien ton jeu Général !

J – oui bah garde cela pour toi fillette !

C – à vos ordre mon Général !

J – euh Cassie ! J'aimerai que cela reste entre nous, je ne souhaite pas que quiconque l'apprenne, le Président a donné son accord pour cela aussi. C'est notre petit secret à tous les deux, et comme tu continues de porter le nom de Fraisier pas la peine de changer cela au niveau de l'université.

C – comme tu veux, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Fin du flash back.

Il prenait l'avion pour le Colorado tout à l'heure, ses bagages étaient déjà dans la voiture. Il se demandait comment ses amis allaient digérer la nouvelle, parce qu'après demain ils sauraient tous que Cassie était Cassandra Fraisier-O'Neill. Il appréhendait un peu leur réaction, surtout celle de Carter, il suspectait qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à digérer tout cela. Mais qu'importe, il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir gardé l'information pour eux seuls.

Il allait souvent rejoindre Cassandra, ils passaient des week end entier à se balader, échanger leur point de vue sur tout et rien.

Au début la jeune fille avait été soufflée par la culture générale de Jack. Il se faisait passer pour un soldat borné et obtus, réfractaire à tout ce qui n'était pas militaire, alors qu'il avait une ouverture d'esprit capable d'assimiler bien de chose. Il parlait couramment plusieurs langue dont le russe et l'arabe, ayant fait des missions top secrètes dans ces pays et ne devant sa survie qu'à l'appréhension de la langue du lieu. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à apprendre le goa'uld ainsi que l'ancien, afin de pouvoir aider SG1 le cas échéant, mais jamais il ne l'avait avoué aux intéressés, à part Teal'c bien sur qui savait toujours tout ! S'il avait quelques difficultés avec la physique, les maths par contre étaient une corde à son arc. Combien de fois il avait aidé Cassie lorsque celle-ci buttait sur ses exercices, mais comme toujours personne ne le savait !

Quelques personnes connaissait son goût pour l'opéra, mais très peu ne se doutait de sa passion pour les arts, particulièrement les peintres impressionnistes ! Cassie l'avait appris le jour où il l'avait entraînée à une expo dans un autre état. Il lui avait fait un cours sur le sujet pendant le trajet, avec beaucoup d'humour, ce qui fait qu'elle s'était elle aussi passionnée lors de la visite. Il l'avait convertie à l'art comme il l'avait convertie à l'astronomie bien des années avant ! D'ailleurs, elle avait rencontré Mickael à une expo, car il appréciait lui aussi. Cela avait été un bon point pour lui auprès de Jack. Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré en diverses occasions.

Flash back.

C – (au téléphone avec Jack) tu peux venir ce week end, c'est important j'ai plein de trucs à te dire et à te montrer !

J bah ce n'était pas prévu ! J'ai retrouvé un vieux copain de l'académie, on doit se faire la soirée samedi !

C – s'il te plait ! Après les week end suivant je vais devoir bosser mes partiels alors je n'aurai pas de temps pour rester avec toi !

J – bon ok, je vais m'arranger ! Tu me fais vraiment faire tout ce que tu veux !

C – j'arrêterai le jour où tu auras quelqu'un pour me remplacer ! Je vois bien qui pourrait tenir ce rôle et je pourrai lui en t...

J – stop ! Viens me chercher à la même heure que d'habitude ! Bon j'y vais j'ai du boulot moi !

C – ouais c'est cela, mais un jour on aura cette petite discussion fais moi confiance ! Bye Papa !

Le sur lendemain il était dans l'appartement de Cassie, mangeant chinois maniant les baguettes avec dextérité, quand on sonna à la porte.

J – tu attends quelqu'un ?

C – peut-être !

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte laissant voir un jeune homme aussi grand que Jack, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus qui s'illuminèrent à la vue de Cassie. Jack, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, comprit le pourquoi de sa présence urgente. Un peu gênés, ils s'approchèrent du Général, qui inconsciemment avait pris son allure militaire stricte, et qui impressionnait grandement le jeune homme.

C – Papa, je te présente Mickael Barnes.

M – Monsieur, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

J – (ne voulant pas effrayé davantage Cassie, et appréciant qu'elle est voulu lui présenter très vite) moi de même Mickael ! Appelle moi Jack, Monsieur ca me fiche un coup de vieux !

Cassie souriait, elle appréhendait un peu la rencontre, Jack pouvant être très protecteur avec elle et super froid avec ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas. Mais là il avait compris et acceptait de bonne grâce.

C – (doucement à son oreille en lui faisant une bise) merci !

J –(lui ayant fait un clin d'oeil) chinois ?

M – merci avec plaisir !

C – je vais chercher un verre pour toi !

J – alors vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

M – trois mois environ, nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'expo « Claude Monet ».

J – tient donc ! Vous aimez les impressionnistes ?

M – oui et particulièrement Monet !

Jack entama alors une discussion passionnée avec Mickael sur les spécificités de chaque artiste et cela entraînant ceci, la discussion dura bien après la fin du repas. Si Mickael fut accepté par Jack, ce dernier conquit de suite l'ami de Cassie. Le Week end fut des plus agréable et Jack repartit pour Washington avec la conviction que sa petite fille était entre de bonnes mains !

Fin du flash back.

Demain serait le jour de la répétition générale et il ferait la connaissance des parents de Mickael qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il regarda sa montre, zut le temps avait filé, s'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait rater son avion, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour !

Il l'attrapa in extremis, mais il avait l'habitude cela ne le perturbait pas. « je devrais peut être prendre un f 16 pour rentrer à Colorado Springs la prochaine fois, comme cela je n'aurais pas à courir » ! Cette pensée amena un sourire sur son visage, et l'hôtesse le trouva vraiment craquant malgré ses cheveux poivre et sel !

Il avait un siège près du hublot comme cela il pouvait se perdre dans les nuages si son voisin devenait trop envahissant ! Ce qu'il fit dès le décollage !

Cassie avait brûlé les étapes dans ses études, déjà en avance au départ, elle se retrouvait interne et avait été acceptée au SGC. Mickael, lui avait fini son internat et avait trouvé un poste à l'hôpital de la ville. Jack leur avait donné les clefs de sa maison en attendant qu'ils trouvent leur petit nid à eux, il venait si rarement ! Mais ce soir il partagerait pour la première fois sa maison avec eux deux, la jeune fille habitait avec Jack lorsqu'elle était dans le Colorado, elle avait refusé de vivre avec Sam et Pete à la mort de sa mère et tout naturellement c'était dans la maison du Colonel qu'elle avait posé ses valises !

Il appréhendait un peu la rencontre avec la famille de Mick. Son coté un peu sauvage ressortait, et être en première ligne pour des mondanités ne le faisait pas se sentir très à l'aise. Cassie l'avait rassuré, ils étaient vraiment gentils, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré la belle-mère de Mick, son père et elle vivant à New York. Steve Barnes était venu plusieurs fois voir son fils, mais toujours tout seul, son épouse ayant une activité très prenante. La mère de Mick n'était pas remariée, elle était très exubérante et adorait Cassandra. Mickael avait deux frères et une sœur plus âgés que lui et tout ce petit monde devait être déjà arrivé !

Daniel était à l'aéroport pour attendre Jack. Il avait essayé de persuader Sam de venir à sa place, mais elle avait refusé prétextant ne pas pouvoir laisser les personnes qu'elle hébergeait chez elle ! Daniel était un peu triste pour ses amis, il les avait vus s'éloigner petit à petit l'un de l'autre et il trouvait cela dommage. Pour lui ils étaient fait pour être ensemble !

Chez Samantha Carter c'était l'effervescence, les frères et sœur de Mick et leurs conjoints s'étaient vus attribuer la maison de Sam pour tout le week end, ainsi que la mère du jeune homme. Son père et sa belle-mère allait séjourner chez Daniel. Les autres invités avaient eu des chambres de retenues dans divers gîtes et hôtels des environs. Jamais la maison de Sam n'avait connu tant de mouvement ! Même lorsque son frère Marc venait avec ses enfants ils brassaient moins d'air que la famille de Mickael !

« Heureusement pour Cassie, Mick est beaucoup plus calme que le reste de sa famille, ils sont usant, gentils mais usant malgré tout ! » Telles étaient les pensées de Sam alors qu'elle se préparait dans sa salle de bains. Ils devaient tous se retrouver dans un restaurant champêtre à la sortie de la ville où serait célébré le mariage après demain. Cassie avait préféré prévoir des repas collectifs pour tous les membres de la famille dans le restaurant, plutôt que d'envahir les maisons de Sam ou Jack un peu plus ! Cela convenait parfaitement à Samantha Carter. Elle était étonné de l'aisance de Cassie pour organiser tout cela, elle n'avait absolument pas idée que Jack avait mis son grain de sel !

flash back

C – Jack, Mick et moi nous avons choisi la date pour notre mariage ! Nous voulons que cela se passe à Colorado Springs !

J – attends ! Vous pensez que nous serons combien ?

C – entre la famille et les copains de lycée et de fac, un petite centaine, pourquoi ?

J – tu ne comptes pas faire cela chez moi et chez Carter tout de même ?

C – bah si ! Nous pensions que tu serais content !

J – là n'est pas le problème Cass, c'est bien trop petit, et en plus si tes invités arrivent en avance tu te rends compte du boulot rien que pour les repas ?

C – alors comment va-t-on faire ?

J – même si je suis à Washington, l'organisation ne me pose pas de problème ! Mary va me donner un coup de main ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux et hop le lapin sort du chapeau !

M – Jack ! On ne va pas vous demander de tout organiser, c'est à nous de le faire !

J – oui, depuis la Californie ? Vous n'avez pas l'Air Force à votre disposition, moi si ! A quoi cela servirait que je sois un général trois étoiles si je ne peux pas en profiter un petit peu !

Ils avaient passé la soirée à faire des plans, les jeunes exprimant leurs souhaits et Jack notant scrupuleusement le tout. Ensuite il avait enclenché la machine O'Neill et tout s'était mis sur pied en un temps recors !

Fin du flash back.

Cassandra avait tenu Sam au courant des avancées des démarches diverses, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit qui s'en occupait réellement, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée !

Sam avait simplement été étonnée que personne ne loge chez Jack ! Elle ignorait que celui-ci avait invité sa secrétaire et son mari et qu'il les hébergeait. Mary avait fait la connaissance de Cassie lors des visites que cette dernière avait faites dans la capitale. Elle qui n'avait pas d'enfant, à son grand regret, s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune fille de son patron. Elle et son mari avaient appris à connaître Jack O'Neill dans le privé, et, comme tous ceux qui avaient cette chance, étaient tombés sous le charme ! L'homme n'avait décidément rien à voir avec le militaire, quoique pour Mary, comme pour Walter pendant un temps, Jack n'était pas le vilain croque mitaine qui était sa réputation !

Regardant sa montre, Sam pensa que Daniel devait être à l'aéroport. Il devait se rendre directement au restaurant, l'heure d'arrivée du Général étant assez tard. Elle sortit de sa salle de bains et alla essayer de regrouper tout le monde pour partir vers le restaurant.

A l'aéroport Daniel attendait devant le terminal. L'avion serait à l'heure aucun retard n'avait été annoncé. Il pensait à Janet qui aurait été si fière de sa fille ! Il était assez étonné que Cassie se soit davantage rapprochée de Jack que de Sam. Il avait pensé que cette dernière prendrait totalement la place de Janet dans la vie de la jeune fille, mais il s'était avéré que c'était Jack qui s'était le plus impliqué, non pas que Samantha Carter ne l'ait pas voulu, mais sa relation avec Pete Shanahan à l'époque du décès du Docteur Fraisier l'avait un peu éloigné de la jeune Cassandra. Celle-ci n'appréciait absolument pas le policier, et elle s'était tournée vers le Général O'Neill assez naturellement. Ce que personne n'avait anticipé, c'est la réaction dudit Général. Et aujourd'hui c'était un peu un papa stressé que l'archéologue venait attendre !

J – hey ! Dans les nuages Danny Boy ?

D – Jack ! Je n'avais pas entendu que votre avion était arrivé !

J – je vois cela, qu'elle vieille pierre vous préoccupe ?

D – vous !

J - ...

D – tient pas de répartie ? Seriez-vous fatigué Jack ?

J – (souriant malgré la défaite verbale) je crois que oui Space Monkey ! J'aurais aimé prendre un avion plus tôt, mais ces bureaucrates n'ont pas trouvé mieux que de me mettre une réunion ce matin et bien entendu elle s'est éternisée !

D – vous savez que nous allons directement au restaurant, j'espère que vous n'espériez pas vous prélasser dans un bain !

J – je pensais repasser par ma maison, mais bon je ferai avec !

D – toute la famille de Mickael est arrivée. Son père et son épouse doivent loger chez moi, mais ils arrivent eux aussi directement au restaurant. Vous les connaissez ?

J – je connais Steve mais pas son épouse.

D – j'ai rencontré la mère de Mick et ses frères cet après midi, ils ont l'air « dynamiques » !

J – oui, je les connais aussi. Je les ai croisés plusieurs fois chez Cassie, et pour être dynamiques ils sont dynamiques ! Où logent-ils ?

D – chez Sam !

J – chez Carter ? Hou là ça va mettre de l'animation dans la maison !

Pendant leur discussion ils avaient récupéré les bagages et étaient sortis de l'aéroport. Daniel regardait son passager : il semblait décontracté. Il avait un petit sourire en coin signe qu'il était satisfait.

D – vous semblez bien détendu ?

J – c'est pas tout les jours que l'on marie sa fille Daniel ! Et Mickael est quelqu'un de bien, alors pourquoi ne serais-je pas heureux ?

Daniel releva mentalement le « sa fille ». Il pensait bien que Jack avait des sentiments profonds pour Cassandra, mais jamais il ne les avait exprimés de la sorte. Il préféra, cependant, ne rien dire laissant à son ami profiter de la tranquillité du moment.

Ils arrivèrent légèrement après tout le monde au restaurant. Cassie qui guettait l'arrivée de Jack, se précipita vers eux.

C – j'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive une catastrophe inter-planétaire et que tu ne puisses pas venir !

J – eh puce ! Même une armée de serpents n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'être là, tu le sais bien !

C – oui mais tout de même ! Enfin tu es là ! Viens je vais te présenter à ceux qui ne te connaissent pas encore, dont la belle-mère de Mick !

J – désolé Daniel, mais le devoir m'appelle ! Je vous abandonne !

Son ami lui sourit, il aimait voir Jack comme cela. Il méritait ce bonheur !

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant main dans la main. Cassie adorait qu'il se montre protecteur. Et leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Cassandra était une jeune femme pratiquement aussi grande que Carter et elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux. Elle était belle. Mais aux cotés de Jack, elle semblait petite. Le Général O'Neill avait toujours cette aura et cette prestance qui intimidait le commun des mortels ! Aussi les voir cote à cote, les mains jointes et discutant joyeusement faisait se retourner les têtes.

Aujourd'hui il y avait particulièrement une personne qui les regardait avec attention. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé le revoir dans de telles circonstances. Il était toujours aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, mais il avait acquis une maturité et un charisme qu'il n'avait pas avant. Et que dire de cette étincelle de bonheur dans son regard, elle devait se reprendre, autrement elle allait se ridiculiser et ce n'était pas le moment !

Cassie entraîna Jack vers Mickael et son père. A leur coté se tenait l'épouse de ce dernier et Cassandra allait lui présenter Jack.

C – et bien voilà le retardataire que tout le monde attendait ! Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, Mesdames Messieurs, voici mon père le Général Jack O'Neill. Jack je te présente la belle-mère de Mickael, et sa sœur que tu ne connais pas encore.

J – (un peu réticent, mais souriant malgré tout) enchanté !

BM – Général, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous !

J – en bien j'espère !

C – hey ! Bien sur en bien !

T – auriez-vous besoin d'être encensé O'Neill ?

J – Théodore !

SB – au vu des médailles que vous arborez, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoins d'éloges, Jack, elles parlent pour vous !

BM – je croyais que vous étiez dans un bureau à Washington ?

J – je ne l'ai pas toujours été Madame !

BM – je présume que votre femme était d'accord avec cela !

SB – Darling, pourquoi es-tu agressive de la sorte ?

J – laissez, j'ai toujours eu des difficultés de cette sorte avec la gente féminine !

BM – mais vous avez malgré tout réussi à avoir cette magnifique jeune femme ! Vous vous occupiez pendant vos permissions !

J – j'ai adopté Cassie,

Daniel et Teal'c qui étaient tout près des protagonistes, haussèrent les sourcils d'un même élan !

D – adopté ? Mais vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit, pourquoi ?

J – (avec un sourire narquois) mais je ne vous dis pas tous mes secrets Danny Boy, nous ne sommes pas encore assez proche l'un de l'autre !

Cassandra et Mickael éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Daniel !

D – mais depuis quand ?

C – depuis que le Président en a accepté l'idée et donné son aval en dépit des refus de l'administration, Daniel ! C'est-à-dire un peu plus de quatre ans !

T – pourquoi avoir gardé le silence Cassandra Fraisier ?

C – Cassandra Fraisier-O'Neill Teal'c ! Et bien je crois que c'était une sorte d'instinct de conservation ! J'ai trop perdu de personnes quand on les savait proches de moi pour perdre mon cher Papa, cela je ne l'aurai pas supporté.

J – idem ici Cass !

La belle mère de Mickael s'éloigna du groupe. Elle paraissait en colère, son mari ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il fit un pas dans la direction qu'elle avait prise, quand son fils l'arrêta.

M – je crois que tu devrais la laisser. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais je ne pense pas qu'une discussion avec toi serait la meilleure chose.

J – je pense que je vais aller discuter avec elle, mon attitude l'a peut être blessée !

D – faut dire que vous n'avez pas été très aimable, ça m'étonne de vous Jack.

J – j'ai eu un vol difficile !

C – vas-y, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela !

Jack s'éloigna suivant la même direction que la femme précédemment.

BM – j'ai besoin d'être seule !

J – et moi j'ai besoin de te parler ! Sarah, qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?

Sa – excuse-moi Jack, mais quand je t'ai vu entrer main dans la main avec Cassandra, cette expression de bonheur sur le visage, je ne l'ai pas supporté !

J – pourquoi ?

Sa – j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais oublié notre fils, Jack !

J – tu me connais comme personne, Sarah ! Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que j'oublie Charly ?

Sa – je ne sais pas Jack ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Tu as tellement changé. Et lorsque Cassandra parle de toi, elle est tellement en adoration !

J – Cassie n'a pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à maintenant, je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle parvienne à oublier ce par quoi elle est passée ! J'ai essayé de combler le vide que la perte de sa mère adoptive lui a occasionné. Elle est entrée dans ma vie quand elle avait 12 ans, nous l'avons sauvé d'une mort certaine, et toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait venaient de mourir. Elle ne parlait presque pas ! Comment ne pas s'attacher à une petite puce complètement perdue ?

Sa – je ne savais pas ! Oh Jack ! Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir réagi comme cela ! Mais cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et j'ai eu un choc.

J – moi aussi !

Sa – tu l'as bien caché !

J – entraînement Militaire !

Ils se sourirent.

J – alors comme cela tu es l'épouse de Steve ?

Sa – oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais !

J – mais je n'en doute pas ! Comment allons-nous présenter la chose, pour nous je veux dire ? Il ne semble pas être au courant de qui je suis !

Sa – c'est vrai que je ne parle jamais de ma vie passée. Je ne t'ai pas oublié Jack, mais je préfère regarder devant moi plutôt que derrière.

J – je ne te reproche rien Sarah, mais vu comment tu m'as accueilli, les présentations ne vont pas être évidentes !

Sa – tu trouveras bien !

J – tu crois ?

Sa – en attendant je vais aller parler à Steve, et encore pardon pour l'accueil !

J – tu n'as pas à demander quoique ce soit ! Tu sais, Cassie m'a énormément aidé sans le savoir, même si j'avais repris pied, elle m'a sorti complètement de la déprime.

Sa – sa mère adoptive a compté pour toi ?

J – Janet ? Pas comme tu le crois. C'était le doc de notre base, une sacrée petite bonne femme qui menait tout le monde à la baguette, gradés ou pas ! C'était une amie. Elle connaissait un coté de moi que peu de personnes ont pu voir. Il nous arrivait de passer des soirées entières à discuter de tout de rien.

Sa – tu la voyais en dehors de ta base ?

J – Cassie faisait souvent des cauchemars, et j'étais le seul à pouvoir la calmer, aussi Janet m'appelait parfois le soir ou en pleine nuit. Cela se terminait souvent devant un café, ou une bière. Personne à la base n'était au courant.

Sa – pourquoi ?

J – j'avais une réputation à tenir ! Sérieusement, je ne souhaitais pas que mon amitié avec Janet soit connue afin de lui éviter des insinuations douteuses.

Sa – tu es sur que c'était uniquement pour Janet ? Moi je pense que tu voulais préserver ton jardin secret ! Tu as toujours été cachottier !

J – en vérité je ne voulais surtout pas qu'une personne l'apprenne, mais je me rends compte maintenant que cela ne servait à rien.

Sa – tu as vraiment changé Jack ! Jamais avant tu ne m'aurais parlé comme cela, j'apprécie ce changement ! Dommage que tu n'ais pas été comme cela il y a quelques années !

J – hé ! Tu ne te moques pas de moi !

Sa – ça fait du bien de te retrouver ! Je te promets de garder le secret de tes confidences ! Allez, la séance émotion est terminée, je vais rejoindre Steve ! A tout à l'heure Général !

J – à tout à l'heure Madame !

Dans la salle à coté, une personne était elle aussi pleine de questions. Sam s'était éloigné du groupe afin de mettre ses idées au clair. Comment avaient-ils pu tous les deux la tenir en dehors de ce « léger » détail ? Pourquoi s'était-elle éloignée de Cassandra de la sorte ? Elle revoyait les premières semaines de la petite fille sur Terre, leur complicité. Elle avait toujours su que Jack représentait beaucoup pour Cassie, mais jamais elle n'avait pris conscience que c'était réciproque !

Pourquoi c'était-elle éloignée de lui ? Pourquoi ses rêves les plus chers n'étaient-ils pas encore réalisés alors qu'ils étaient libres tous les deux ?

« Je dois être maudite ! »

J – Alors Carter, on rêvasse ?

S – je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver mon Général !

J – eh Sam ! Aujourd'hui c'est privé, alors laissez le « mon Général » de coté !

S – (souriant) à vos ordres mon G… pardon Jack !

J – j'aime bien !

S – quoi ?

J – que vous obéissiez aux ordres de Jack !

S – ne rêvez pas, c'est exceptionnel !

J – cela m'a manqué.

S - …

J – votre sourire, nos taquineries !

S – vous êtes parti bien loin Jack !

J – c'était la seule solution Sam.

S – pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas avancé alors ?

J – vous ne m'avez donné aucun signe, j'ai cru que…

S – vous non plus !

J – vous savez quoi ? Nous sommes deux idiots de première ! Venez, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de tout cela, mais je vous promets que vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

Aujourd'hui c'est la fête à Cassie.

S – d'accord, mais je vous le rappellerai si vous perdez la mémoire ! Mais à propos de Cassie, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mise dans la confidence ? Vous avez si peu confiance en moi que vous m'avez caché ce secret ?

J – ce n'est pas cela, mais…

D – Sam ! …. Jack !

J – ah space monkey nous appelle, il est perdu sans nous ! Nous arrivons Dany Boy ! Nous devrons discuter de cela plus tard également, s'il vous plait Sam n'en voulez pas à Cassie c'est entièrement de ma responsabilité et je vous expliquerai le pourquoi très bientôt !

Pendant ce temps Sarah avait retrouvé Steve.

Sa – Steve, il faut que je te parle.

SB – eh darling ! Tu vas mieux ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa – rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais que tu as été étonné de ma réaction, mais il faut que tu saches que je connais le Général O'Neill.

SB – tu le connais ?

Sa – oui, c'est mon ex-mari !

SB - …

Sa – tu comprends pourquoi j'ai réagi comme cela ?

SB – pas vraiment, je croyais que vous vous étiez quittés en bon terme.

Sa – c'est vrai, mais lorsque Cassandra a annoncé qu'il était son père, j'ai pensé… enfin tu vois, Charly aurait presque le même âge qu'elle !

SB – oh ! Bien sur ! Vous vous êtes expliqués ?

Sa – oui rassure-toi ! Jack a compris. Il a vraiment beaucoup changé tu sais !

SB – eh ! N'oublie pas que tu es remariée !

Sa – vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux !

SB – c'est vrai que je l'apprécie, mais avec les nouvelles données je ne sais pas si cela peut durer.

Sa – tout est fini entre lui et moi, je crois qu'il est passé à autre chose même si cela n'est pas encore concrétisé !

SB – Mickael ne m'a parlé de personne !

Sa – peut-être mais j'ai vu dans son regard quelque chose qui ne trompe pas !

SB – tant mieux pour lui. Allez viens allons rejoindre les autres.

La soirée se passa pour le mieux. Jack et Daniel se chamaillèrent pour le plaisir de tous. Deux vrais gamins ! La famille de Mickael surprise au début, comprit vite la profonde amitié qui liait les deux hommes. C'était une réunion purement familiale, aucun invité extérieur n'étant présent, et Jack se laissa aller. Après tout il mariait sa fille et était en bonne compagnie, tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui étaient là, alors il laissa le militaire de coté et amusa la galerie !

Le lendemain la répétition se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant. Tout ayant été méticuleusement préparé, elle fut de courte durée. Des groupes s'étaient formés assez disparates, les invités arrivant par vagues. Un joyeux tohu-bohu régnait. Le midi ils avaient été une cinquantaine au restaurant, le soir deux groupes seraient formés : les filles d'un coté, les garçons de l'autre, pour la dernière soirée en célibataire des futurs mariés. Les plus âgés se retrouveraient chez Jack. Sa secrétaire, Mary, et son époux étaient arrivés eux aussi, ils aideraient activement le maître des lieux dans la préparation de la soirée.

En ce milieu d'après midi, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Le restaurant ayant été réquisitionné pour le week end complet, ceux qui n'étaient pas hébergés par des particuliers, comme Daniel ou Sam, se retrouvaient en ce lieu agréable. Chez Jack c'était l'effervescence. Le Général voulait que tout soit impeccable pour le diner, ne connaissant pas tout le monde, il voulait faire bonne figure !

M – ne vous inquiétez pas Jack, tout est prêt et cela sera très agréable.

J – je l'espère, mais ça me fiche un coup de vieux ! Pour la première fois je suis officiellement le père de Cassandra ! Je dois accepter de montrer à tous les véritables sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle !

M – ce sont vos amis en majorité, donc ne vous faites pas de soucis !

J – tout de même ! Enfin vous savez ils ne me connaissent pas vraiment, mis à part les anciens membres de mon équipe.

M – mais à force de vous côtoyer on a un aperçu de votre personnalité réelle !

J – je ne crois pas. Au SGC, j'étais le leader de l'équipe phare, j'avais à mener des hommes au combat contre des ennemis loin d'être tendres ! J'étais également le second en commandement, je cachais au maximum mes sentiments et ma véritable personnalité !

M – et alors ? Ils devaient bien se douter quelque part que vous n'étiez pas totalement froid et dénué de sentiments. Si SG1 vous tenait tellement à cœur vous ne deviez pas être complètement une machine de guerre. Croyez-moi Jack, j'ai eu l'occasion de parler à Harriman plusieurs fois, et il n'a pas gardé de vous une image de bourreau !

J – eh ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on parle de moi par derrière ! Merci Mary ! Mais sachez que vous êtes une des rares personnes qui me connaisse aussi bien.

M – je m'en rends parfaitement compte ! Et, voyez-vous, j'ai hâte de voir comment vont réagir vos amis du SGC !

D – ils seront un peu étonné, voir comme moi ou Teal'c peinés de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, mais heureux pour vous et pour Cassi !

J – désolé, Danny, je voulais garder un jardin secret et gouter un peu égoïstement à mon bonheur en solitaire !

D – bon d'accord ! Mais ne recommencez pas cela ! Je crois que c'est avec Sam que vous allez avoir le plus de problèmes ! Cela va peut être vous aider à avancer ?

J – cela veut dire quoi exactement ?

D – vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois-ci ! Débrouillez-vous !

Jack sourit à la répartie de Daniel. Depuis son aparté avec Sam il avait confiance. Il savait maintenant qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son secret avec Cassi et qu'elle n'était pas contre une évolution dans leur relation.

J – (à lui-même) bon sang, j'ai perdu pas mal de temps !

Mais fort de ces nouvelles données, il regagna la salle où se trouvaient tous ses amis et connaissances. L'avenir s'annonçait sous de bons hospices et il allait profiter un maximum de cette belle journée ! Et oui il mariait sa fille comme le temps passe …

Fin


End file.
